Gone In Sixty Seconds
by Sailor Star Scream
Summary: It's a movie ficcie. No matter what anyone says, I already have a few main characters picked out. Those I don't, you can request. *Nods some* If ya wana! However, Usagi is Sway! (The chick Angelina Jolie plays) and as for who's Memphis.... why don't you s
1. A Fumbled Boost

Sailor Star Scream: Okay, disclaimers suck! I think EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT I DON'T  
OWN! By the way! GW/WK/SM Crossover! Wanna know the coupling? Hehehe! TOO BAD! It's   
an Usa/ ?? and if you've seen the movie Gone In Sixty Seconds, you'll figure it  
out really quick. *Nods some* If you haven't seen it....you've been deprived!  
Some OOC, and OH THE FUN I'LL HAVE WITH MAMORU BASHING!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
GONEINSIXTYSECONDS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The corner of Wiltern and Weatherly."  
The car stopped, as the driver, Nagi, looked out the window. His smart-mouthed, ever  
so opinionated passenger, Manx, along with the one in the backseat, Omi, were riding  
him.   
Omi looked around the back in surprise. "Crawford messed up! Said the Porsche would be on the  
corner of Wiltern and Weatherly."  
Nagi looked into a car dealership's window through his own car window.  
"Right there."  
Manx looked up. "You're bullshittin me, right? 9024 Wiltern?"  
"I gotta get my tool." Nagi said.  
"Nagi! NAGI! Man he ain't bullshittin! Nagi!" Manx got out of the car. "Nagi that ain't a tool!  
That's a damn brick! Man if we gonna use a brick we might as well call prison and make reservations!"  
  
((SHATTER))  
  
"Get the number!" Nagi said to Manx.  
"428-50! Let's go man! MAN! Let's go!"  
They got into the Porsche.  
"Okay Billy Badass. You got us in here. Now you tell me how the hell we gonna get out....  
Hold on I know you ain't gonna do what I think you're gonna do."  
  
&In the car&  
  
Omi saw what Nagi was going to do, and hurriedly tried to start the engine.  
  
&Porsche&  
  
"Nagi! This ain't the Dukes of Hazzard!"  
  
&Car&  
  
"COME ON!"  
  
Manx and Omi both screamed at the same time as they got their cars moving.  
  
  
&At The Warehouse&  
  
"Yo, so check out my new move. I sit on my hand for like twenty minutes or so, until it  
goes numb. And then, I rub one out." Crawford said.  
  
Quatre looked up from his computer. "The stranger, huh?"  
  
Trieze looked up from his seat. "This is like a little boy's nursery school I have come upon here.  
Where are they?"  
  
&The Porsche&  
  
They sped up to a nice car.  
"Oi!" Nagi shouted.  
"Nagi! Leave those people alone!" Manx said.  
"Omigod sweetie you're so talented!"  
"Nagi! Stolen car! Stolen car!"  
Nagi smiled. "I love you."  
Then they sped off.   
"Man we goin to jail man!"  
Sadly it seemed she was right. At that moment, they sped past a cop who radioed  
in their position, and what the car looked like. An air unit followed them.  
  
  
&Warehouse&  
  
Crawford was watching the black light flash the invisible markered list on the wall.  
  
"Something wrong, Crawford?" Trieze asked.  
"Yea, I'm missing Jerry Springer." Crawford shot back.  
  
((BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP))  
  
"Yea yea yea yea YEAH!" Shouted Crawford as he opened the garage door.  
"That's right that's right that's right!" He said as he applauded.  
Trieze opened the door for Manx.   
"Ha ha ha ha wassup old man?"  
"To go zero to sixty in 5.2 seconds."  
"Believe me I can vouch for that."  
"13 down 37 to go."  
  
Manx wrote off the silver porsche.  
  
Flashing lights clouded their view for a minute.  
"The hell is that?" Manx asked.  
"Now you've gone and done it Raines." Trieze said to Nagi.  
  
"Get the boys and get the lights" Trieze shouted.  
Multiple shouts were heard.  
They all ran to get out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Control, vision, determination....these are the components of the new age racecar driver.   
Speed is a biproduct. Going fast. But remember. The car is you. You are the car. Okay? Let's riiiiiide!"  
Farfarello said with a smile, something he still did often. (BTW he doesn't have an eyepatch!  
He still has the scar thing going, but not the eyepatch!)  
  
"YAY!" Shouted all the kids as they got on the track and started riding the cars.  
  
"Tommy I dunno what that was but it wasn't driving." Farfarello informed as he helped Tommy out of a ditch.  
"Got get em!"  
  
Then he saw Trieze. "Well well well," Trieze began. "What do you pay your pitcrews with? Oreos and Gummibears?"  
"I folded Kushrenada. You know that. What are you doing here?"  
"Can we go somewhere we can talk?"  
"About what?"  
"About your brother and the deep shit he's in."  
"Frank, can you watch the kids for a minute?"  
Frank nodded.   
"Tell me about Nagi."  
"He took a job and he fumbled it. He's jammed up. He's jammed up bad."  
"What kinda job?"  
"A boost. A big boost."  
"A boost." Trieze nodded. "What's Nagi doing on a boost?"  
"You've got to be kidding me, man. Nagi's become quit the little crewrunner since you left. You don't talk to your ma?"  
"She neglected to mention it." Farfarello said tightly.  
Trieze seemed to sense this and he said "Listen... I...I need something to drink. I thought we were going somewhere to talk?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I know. I'm going out on a limb here. For those who haven't seen Gone In Sixty Seconds.....  
You probably dunno what I'm talking about. For those who have seen it... you all know that the coupling is  
very..... so far OOC and very.... out there. I know I know. Demo.... ya gotta gimme some kudos for originality!!!!!  
  
LOL   
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream!!!  
  
  
  
Question: Who should Mamoru play and why?   
Should he play Johnny B. Goode(The Gangster) because the gangster gets bad stuff happen to him from Memphis?  
Or Raymond Calitri because Calitri and Mamoru are both crazy jerks? 


	2. At Calitri's Place

Alllllllllriiiiighhhtttyyyy!  
  
Chibi-kun: LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!  
  
Celes: *Looking as pissed off and threatening as she usually does* WRONG SCRIPT  
BAKA!  
  
Chibi-kun: Shuddap you wench!  
  
Celes: Back off you freakin wanker!  
  
Sailor Star Scream: *Multiple sweatdrops* Okay, can we dump some hormones here?  
  
Celes: *Glares at Screamie before looking at Chibi-kun* Only if Liberacci does first!  
  
Chibi-kun: Did she just call me the gay musician.  
  
Sailor Star Scream: Yea. But ignore it. Everyone knows what I do and do not own.  
There is a good chance that I'll have to bring some DBZ into this. Hehehehehe!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
&Farfarello's Office&  
  
"Who was the job for?" Farfarello asked Trieze.  
  
"New guy named Mamoru Calitri. They call him 'The Carpernter'. He's running all the  
dark ponies down there now. He's a full-on, devil-came-down-to-Tokyo-Bay trip. He's bad.  
Real bad."  
  
"And this Calitri is the one after my brother?"  
  
"Like stains on a mattress. You should know, I work for him. There weren't alot of opportunities  
for a retired car theif on the gimp. He put me to work. But, I gotta tell you Farfarello, this guy scares  
the shit outta even me."  
  
Farfarello turned to the side in his chair, thinking to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
&Calitri's place&   
  
Nagi opened his eyes to see he was being handcuffed to the steering wheel of a car.  
All of a sudden someone in a bulldozer pushed the car.  
  
"What are you doing man?" Nagi shouted. "Stop! STOP!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
&Bridge&  
  
Trieze's cell phone rang in his car. "Trieze Kushrenada?"  
  
Farfarello watched carefully.  
  
"Right." Trieze hung up the phone. He turned to Farfarello. "They have Nagi."  
  
Farfarello's face took a determined look. "Take me there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
&Tokyo Salvage and Steel (Aka Mamoru's Junk Yard/Calitri's place)&  
  
Farfarello and Trieze drove up, and walked into the building while workers were working.  
The sounds of a television set were heard. They looked up to see Mamoru Calitri watching a   
baseball game.  
  
"Mamoru Calitri, Farfarello Raines." Trieze introduced.  
  
"They're trying...to learn your ways, understand your obsessions...but this baseball...it's  
so bleedin' borin', idn' it?"  
  
"Where's my brother?" Farfarello asked, slightly boredly.  
  
"Farfarello Raines. Your legend proceeds you. Trieze tells me you're the best. After you left, all  
auto-theft in the South Bay area dropped 47%."  
  
"Where's my brother?" Asked Farfarello, starting to become annoyed.  
  
Mamoru walked by some wooden thingymaboppers, and said "I'm proud of these, streddled chair from the  
arts and crafts period. Mahogany table with cloud lift patton. Black walnut wine table. Metal's cold, ugly.  
Wood's warm, clean. Provided by nature. To see a piece of furniture take shape is like watching a child grow."  
  
Farfarello scowled, he was getting thoroughly fed up with this guy. I mean, who gave a fat damn about the compare  
and contrast of metal and wood? He briefly wondered if it'd be a very good thing to Nagi's health if he used one  
of those fucking arts and crafts period chairs to crack this guy over the head. He decided it wouldn't be, so he settled  
for repeating his question.  
  
"I asked you a question." He said as calmly as possible.  
  
"They threw us outta London, threw us outta France. Here we are...flourishing really. Despite the minor inconvenience of  
dispising everything about your country. On this list you'll find 50 cars, five-zero." (AN: OMIGOD MAMORU CAN COUNT THAT HIGH!)  
Mamoru looked at Farfarello for a second before continuing.  
  
"I need all 50 delivered to Tokyo Harbor pier 14 by 8:00 AM 4 days from now. I'm willin' ta pay 200,000 dollars."  
  
"I'm not interested," Farafrello explained, exasperated. "I'm just here for my brother."  
  
"Your Nagi came to me. He had streetcredit. The brother of the notorious Farfarello Raines. So two weeks ago I hired him. I advanced him  
$10,000."  
  
"Trieze told me. If it's about the money I can understand your anger. But that has to be settled." He set $10,000 in hundreds on the table.  
"Ten grand, from me to you."  
  
"I wish it was that easy." Mamaoru said disdainfully.  
  
"I don't see the complication."  
  
"I have 4 days to deliver 50 cars and I have no cars."  
  
"Well that's another problem."  
  
"It is another problem, idn' it? It's about me deliverin 50 top end cars because I said I would. Cause if I don't my South American friend goes somewhere  
else from now on." (AN: He has friends?? *Goes into shock*)  
He continued smoothly "And that's not good. It's a humiliation. Cause I'm the asshole who said I could deliver. Am I an asshole? Do I look like an asshole?"  
  
Farfarello's eyebrows raised and he decided to be brutally honest. "Yeah." He said.  
  
Mamoru threw the money at Farfarello. "I need that paper satisfied."  
  
"I'm retired...and where the hell is my brother?"  
  
Mamoru walked to the other end of the room and uncovered a coffin. "I made this as well. My first one."  
  
He opened it. It was empty.  
  
&Outside&  
  
"It takes 80,000 tons of pressure to crush a car." Mamoru calmly informed Farfarello.  
  
They could see Nagi in a car. "Nagi?"  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Farfarello."  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Mamoru nodded to someone and they began to crush the car Nagi was in.  
  
Farfarello whipeed around and punched one of the guys, and pulled a gun on Mamoru. "SHUT IT OFF!"  
  
"Turn it off!" Shouted Nagi.  
  
"You have thirty seconds to consider your options." Mamoru said calmly.  
  
"SHUT IT OFF!" Shouted Farfarello.  
  
"One: You shoot me they kill you, your brother dies. Two: You lie, you take your brother and you run. I   
hunt you down I kill you, I kill your brother and I kill your mother for all the aggrivation you've caused me.  
Three: You take the job you steal some cars you make some money. You be a big brother."  
  
Farfarello lowered his gun. The machine was shut off.  
  
Mamoru walked by Farfarello. "8:00 am the cars are in the boat or your brother's in the coffin."  
  
"FARFARELLO?!?!?! FARFARELLO GET ME OUTTA HERE!!! SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!" Nagi shouted from the car that was crushed  
in halfway, so that the ceiling of it was so low, there was no real way out.  
  
Farfarello calmly walked over to the car to start getting Nagi out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THAT WAS PART TWO!!!!  
  
*Looks at her squabbling muses and sweatdrops*  
  
....you win some you lose some...... *Sighs in exasperation*  
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream 


End file.
